Dragons, Hedgehogs, and Love
by MINECRAFTIANGEL 2.0
Summary: Night the Nightfury is in love with Melissa the Master Emerald/ hedgehog and encounters problems and situations. He will always protect his "Master" and stop at nothing to keep his family safe and happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragons, Hedgehogs, and Love**

-By MINECRAFTIANGEL/Robloxh3dg3h0g

-A HTTYD and Sonic the hedgehog crossover using my OCs and a friend's OCs. This chapter is more of an introductory chapter to introduce the main characters and some side characters. Hope you enjoy!

I woke up to the sound of growling and panting coming from Kiria, my daughter, in her room. I looked over at an emerald green hedgehog next to me in bed and she was fast asleep. Her name is Melissa the Master Emerald. I kissed her cheek and slipped out of bed. I stretched my wings and let out a long yawn. I walked out and down the hall to Kiria's room. I peeked into her room to see her squirming in her sleep. She must be having another nightmare. I looked on her fluffy grey chair to see a dark blue and red hedgehog fast asleep. He was sleeping peacefully and seemed to be smiling.

"Nightmare, hey Nightmare!" I growled

Nightmare woke up and saw me. He waved and curled up tightly in her "bed" and looked over at Kiria who has calmed down a little. I walked into her room and sat down on her bed. I rubbed her tail to comfort the little pup and kissed her cheek.

"Kiria, it's okay. Daddy is here." I said calmly

Kiria woke up and hugged my arm tightly. She looked up at me and I hugged her comfortingly.

"Daddy, this one was worse than the last one!" Kiria whimpered

"It's okay. It was just a dream." I reassured her, "Bliss is making breakfast so it is time for you to wake up."

I kissed Kiria's head and walked out of her room. I looked out of the window in the hall and saw a few slimes, frozen, in the snow. I opened the window and shot a super-heated fireball at them and released them from their icy prison. They ran to the nearest source of heat they could find. I heard footsteps coming from the end of the hall. I turned my head to see a young fox with gold fur, gold eyes, a semi-muscular build, and faint light grey whiskers.

"Good morning, Ultima." I said

Ultima turned around and I saw that he was holding a baby dark-grey and red hedgehog. I believe her name was Epany.

"Good morning… dad." Ultima said reluctantly

"Hey, just because I'm dating your mother doesn't mean you have to call me dad. You can still call me Night." I said

A loud clattering and clanging echoed through the long halls and a shout was quickly followed by the sound. In the kitchen, Bliss and Maxis bumped into each other with arms full of kitchen supplies. They chuckled and quickly picked everything up.

I jumped down the stairwell and spread my wings to slow down my decent and landed on a target. I heard a low growl and moan come from Chaos's "apartment" in the house. Her door opened and a half human half hedgehog walked out. His flesh was semi-rotted and his eyes looked dead. He looked at me and smiled cutely.

"Hey Jace. How are you doing today?" I asked

"I'm still dead so, I'm doing well in a way." He groaned

Jane the killer walked out from behind him and rubbed his head.

"I bet you were upset when you found out your son was dead when he was born." I said

"Oh, I was crying my eyes out before I asked to see him. When he was in my arms, he started to wag his tail and he hugged me. I'm kind of glad to have a zombie for a kid and I'm also upset that he's rotting away slowly." Jane said

We walked into the dining hall and sat down at our seats. After everyone, except Bliss and Maxis, was seated at the table, Bliss came out with a cart of food and put it all on the table. We all went right in and started to fill our plates. A half hour later, nearly all the food was gone and my daughter was cleaning up the leftovers. I never understood how she could eat that much but it was cute and useful at the same time. I scratched my scales on my stomach and left the room. I went outside and sniffed the air. I looked up to see three other Nightfuries flying towards the castle. They landed close to me and the tallest one hugged me and smothered my face with kisses.

"Mom! Not outside!" I said

"Sorry Nitro!" she said, "I guess I wanted to love my little man."

One of the nightfury pups giggled at me and the other just smiled. One of the pups was turquoise and gold and named Twilight. The other one was dark blue with gold eyes and named Dusk. They were my little sisters and daughter to Ultima, my soon-to-be step son.

"Nitro, you're funny!" Dusk said in a chippy tune

Twilight nuzzled my leg as if to say "And we love you because of it." She was mute from an accident last year. The scales across her neck were missing and there was a red scar across the surrounding scales. The way my mom explained it was that Twilight was trying to fly and she ended up cutting her throat on a bush. How Dusk explained it was that mom was selling her body for a night and the man slashed Twilight's neck. I wanted to adopt my sisters from my mom so they're safe from all this crap.

"Hey mom, do you mind if Twilight and Dusk stay here with me?" I asked

"You can take them. All they do is get into my things and burn my new clothes because they're 'out of style'." My mom growled

Twilight and Dusk jumped into my arms and hugged my neck. I pulled out a little box and put it in Twilight's hand.

"It's from a friend. He's really nice." I said

Twilight ripped open the box and pulled out a small circular hunk of lights and wires and tilted her head.

"Just swallow it." I said

Twilight lifted the device to her nose and sniffed it. She put it in her mouth and swallowed it. She gagged and coughed as it found its way where her voice box was supposed to be. When she opened her mouth, she let out a cute sigh and she perked up.

"I c-caa tak!" Twilight tried to say

"Sounds like someone needs a bit of help talking." I said

We went inside and Melissa grabbed my arm. She yanked me to the side and pointed at Kiria's belly.

"Why did you do that to her again?" she growled

"I was asleep! Don't yell at me!" I said

"Next time I'm going to cut off your di-"

"Night! Aren't you coming? Your sisters want to see your room!" my mom exclaimed

Melissa warped away and I let out a sigh of relief. Kiria ran over to Twilight and Dusk and hugged them tightly. I never knew that she'd have an aunt and uncle younger than herself. I ran over and led them to my room. I tried to turn the knob but it was locked. I blushed and tried to brush my tail in a crack in the wall to get the key. The key wasn't there so I just banged my shoulder off the door. I kept ramming until I couldn't feel my arm. I just lowered my head and looked at my mom. She raised her hand and brought it down across my face.

I sat up about an hour later with blood dribbling down my face. I lost a few scales and a ton of blood. I saw the purple liquid on the pillow and the hospital robe on me. I lay back down and curled up, hoping that the girls aren't being abused like I was.

-yeah, that happened to him when he was a pup too. Nitria is very abusive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragons, Hedgehogs, and Love**

By, Robloxh3dg3h0g/MINECRAFTIANGEL

Melissa walked in and looked at the scars on my face. She sat down on the bed and kissed my cheek.

"This always happened to me. I don't know why my mom does that." I said

"Night, you need to dragon up and fight back. Who cares if she's your mother? She needs to learn her lesson." Melissa said

"Okay, I'll try."

Twilight and Dusk walked in with bright red flowers and set them in a vase near my bed. They jumped up on my lap and I gave them a big hug. Twilight looked at the scars on my head and touched an exposed nerve. I yanked my head back in extreme agony and shook my head.

"Please don't touch me there again!" I whimpered

"Sorry big brother!" she said sorrowfully

My mom walked in with a glass of lemon juice and she set it on the little table. Melissa growled at her and looked away shunuingly. She grabbed my wing and bit into it, trying to snap it for no reason. I punched her nose as hard as I could and she backed off.

"Why would you punch your mother?" she said in a VERY sad tone.

"You hurt me badly. I hate you." I growled

Melissa looked at me and secretly nodded. My mom grabbed the lemon juice and splashed it on my head. A few miles away, Sonic the hedgehog perked up and looked around. He shrugged and went back to doing what he was doing.

"Why w-would you do t-t-that?!" I shouted

"You're a disappointment. I knew I should have busted that egg open when I had the chance." My mom said

I growled darkly, with my mom crossing the line, and tackled her. I raised my fist and brought it down on her neck, crushing her vocal chords. I pulled my fist back again and slammed it down on her mouth, shattering a few teeth. Twilight and Dusk jumped onto me and held me back. Melissa picked me up and somehow turned me into a pup. I snarled at my mother as she cried in pain.

Dusk kicked our mother's wing and walked over to Melissa. Twilight just hugged Melissa's leg in fear of our mother. I didn't even want to call her mom anymore. Nitria (my mom) got up and ran over to me. She raised her claws but Melissa grabbed her wrist before her hand swiped my chest. I turned back into an adult and drove my fists into Nitria's gut. She was sent back and landed on the hallway floor.

"Stay away from my sisters unless you want your head over my mantle. If I ever catch you near Twilight and Dusk, I won't hesitate to tear through you." I said

Melissa picked up Nitria and threw her outside. She walked back into the room and picked me up. She walked into the living room and patched up my head. I never knew there was an emergency room in this place. I was amazed before but now I'm just used to all the surprises.

"You did well. She got what she deserved." Melissa said

I blushed and lay down on the couch. Twilight curled up in my arms and Dusk sat back on my belly. They both hugged me and I hugged them back. Melissa curled up next to me and kissed my cheek.

"I hope Kiria doesn't get too freaked out about what happened." Melissa said

Kiria slowly walked in and looked at me. She saw the dark purple splotch on my bandages and let out a soft whimper of concern.

"It's okay. He's fine." Melissa said

"Kiria, please never go near grandma. She did this to me and I don't want you to get hurt." I said

"Okay, daddy." She said

Kiria ran over and pounced onto the couch. She curled up between Twilight and Dusk and nuzzled my belly. Melissa hugged all four of us and let out a sigh. I sat up and looked outside. I remembered something I could to do and I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Dusk asked

"I have something I have to take care of." I said

I walked to the door and went outside. I spread my wings and took off towards Ice Cap Mountain. I walked over to an ice door and knocked on it. A young girl with dark blue skin, gold eyes, flaming red hair, and a very cute smile opened the door. She looked at my head and gasped.

"Night! What happened to you?" she asked

"My mom happened, Sadie. I came to make a wish." I said while holding up a gold ring

Sadie took the ring and knew what I was going to wish for. She pulled me in and pushed me into her chair carefully. Sadie slowly took the bandages off my head and saw how deep the cuts were.

"Bone, nerves, split veins, and so many missing scales. This may take a while, even with my magic, but I'll get as much as I can done." Sadie said

A light green energy surrounded her hands and started to rub my head. I winced when she touched the inside of the cuts but the pain somehow felt good. I could feel the slit nerves pull themselves back together and the veins seal back up. Some of the flesh was cleaned out and used to help regenerate the missing bits from my skull. Sadie touched a nerve and I didn't feel anything.

"Careful with this. It's still very vulnerable and can easily split" Sadie said

"Okay. I'll be back tomorrow with a few more rings. Try to get some rest so you don't exhaust yourself." I said

I kissed Sadie's cheek as a thanks and she put a clean bandage of gauze over my head. I walked out and waved to her. I dove onto a big slope and slid down at an extreme speed. I took off and flew towards home. When I was about half way there, something struck my wing and tore a massive hole in it. I started to wobble and fall from the sky. I looked at the gash in my wing and winced seeing the blood fly. I was almost home so I aimed for the dirt and mud. When I landed, I was in severe pain. I looked up at the door to see Melissa running out and to my side. I then blacked out, hoping I wasn't dead.


End file.
